Dance Moves
by MorchellaElata
Summary: Chapter 1: Kurt smoothes things over with Sam after Blaine blew up at him about using sexy dance moves. Sam shows off some even sexier dance moves.  Chapter 2: Kurt confesses to Blaine. 3: Sam and Kurt perform a duet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Glee or Lady Gaga.  
>Note: Takes place before sectionals, just after the confrontation between Blaine and Sam about what dance moves to use. Feedback is appreciated!<p>

"Sam, wait," Kurt called, as Sam was angrily heading for the door.

"What!" snapped Sam, slamming the door closed and turned to face Kurt. "Now you want to put me down too?"

"Look, just don't take it personally," Kurt said. He tentatively touched Sam on the shoulder as a friendly gesture. "You must realize how jealous he is."

"Jealous?" Sam scoffed. "Why would Mister Prep School singing star be jealous of me? He waltzes in here and starts leading the show while I'm busting my ass to take care of my family. I have nothing for him to be jealous of."

Kurt looked away from Sam's intense questioning glare. "Sam… How could you say that? Everyone here loves you so much. They brought you back because you're such an important part of New Directions. Blaine has been trying so hard to establish himself and he feels like no one listens to him. And obviously, he has some alpha male issues. When you came back it was like he lost what little progress he'd made with the people here."

Sam's shoulders relaxed as he let go of some of his anger. He was about to reply, but Kurt continued.

"Besides, for a little while there he was getting used to being the sexiest person here. You can't blame him for being touchy about being upstaged."

The right side of Sam's mouth quirked up in a half smile. "Aw, come on."

"I'm serious, Sam. You can't tell us we need to use sex in our performance and pretend you're not just oozing out a trail of hotness wherever you go."

Sam tried to laugh it off, but he felt the weight of his emotions weighing down on him so suddenly that he had to sit down. "I never had to tell myself anything to get to sleep at night, you know. I don't care who thinks it's cheap or tawdry. It's just another kind of performance, and I'm good at it, and no one can make me feel ashamed of that. I know I'm not supposed to want to do this with my life. But if I have what it takes to do it now, and it can help me and the people I care about, and it's fun, then why shouldn't I?"

Surprised that Sam would open up to him so much, Kurt didn't know how to respond. Sam's expression and body language had changed so quickly from passionate rage to lost puppy. He couldn't tell if Sam actually wanted his opinion, or if he were just asking rhetorically. Sam looked at him with the big puppy eyes and he felt his knees trembling. He sat down next to Sam.

"Listen Sam. I can tell you first hand that trying to be what you think people want you to be is poisonous. I think you're so brave to get up on a stage and be comfortable like that, but you're even braver for saying that no one can make you feel ashamed of it. You have to hold on to that." He reached for Sam's hand and gripped it while looking into Sam's eyes. He felt a tingle as he lost himself in their green depths. "If you feel good about it you should absolutely stick to it."

A warm, genuine smile lit up his face. "Thanks, man. I needed that."

Realizing that he was holding Sam's warm hand, Kurt abruptly let it go and fidgeted with his hands for a moment before folding them into his lap. "You're welcome," he nodded primly.

"You don't have to be like that. I don't have a problem with your…" Sam hesitated awkwardly. "We're friends. It's not going to freak me out if you touch me."

Kurt blushed and smiled coyly. "Are you sure about that?" He met Sam's eyes, and then slid his eyes suggestively down Sam's chest, lap, and legs. When he looked back to Sam's face, the stare was so intense he looked away bashfully.

"I'm sure, Kurt," said Sam. He put his arm around Kurt and laid his hand on Kurt's far shoulder. "Don't look away. I love the way you look at me."

Kurt was unable to contain a shiver that ran through him and Sam's touch. It felt like he was getting a continuous electric shock on the spot where Sam's hand met his shoulder. How had he managed to touch Sam in the same place earlier without this overwhelming tingle? He felt too shy to meet Sam's eyes, but he brought his gaze back to Sam's body.

Nervously, he reached a hand towards Sam. He ran it down Sam's arm, tightening his grip to feel Sam's bicep as Sam tensed the muscle. Kurt murmured softly. He glanced sidelong to Sam's unwavering gaze. He crossed his legs primly to hide his arousal and looked at the floor, paralyzed by nerves and desire.

Sam frowned. He hoped he hadn't offended Kurt. Reluctantly, he took his hand off Kurt's shoulder and started to rise.

"I wish…" Kurt said hoarsely.

Sam paused. "You wish?"

"I wish I could have seen you dance," Kurt blurted quickly in barely more than a whisper.

"That, my friend, is a wish I can grant," replied Sam suavely. He glanced at the closed door. The blinds were up on the window, so he quickly closed them before turning to face Kurt, who was still staring at the floor. "Look at me, Kurt," he commanded. Kurt obeyed. His expression was a mix of terror and longing. It was exactly the expression Sam had always treasured from Kurt, ever since Kurt had first asked him to sing a duet together.

Sam shrugged himself out of his brown jacket, swaying a little. He realized something was missing. "Give me some music," he instructed.

Kurt went to the piano. He had no idea what kind of music would be good for a striptease. Sam was waiting expectantly for him, so he started the first thing that popped into his head: Poker Face. Sam grinned and called out, "Sing it for me."

Kurt channeled Lady Gaga while Sam swung his hips playfully. Locking eyes with Kurt, he slowly peeled his shirt off. Kurt caught his breath taking in the image of Sam's perfectly toned chest and stomach. The second time Kurt got to the chorus, crooning, "I'll get him hot, show him what I got," Sam started unbuttoning his pants. Deftly, he stepped out of them and tossed them aside. Sam wriggled out of his black boxer-briefs. He spent the rest of the song gyrating around seductively. Kurt finished the song with his heart in his throat. Feeling desire overwhelm him, he approached Sam, mesmerized.

"Ah ah," Sam said with a smirk and a wiggle of his finger. "You can look, but you can't touch."

That startled Kurt out of his trance. "Oh, I… I don't know what came over me…"

"I don't know what came over me either," Sam admitted. "Something about the way you look at me, it just…"

The two looked at each other with a mix of desire and awkwardness.

"Let's just keep this between us, okay?" Sam said. He got all his clothes back on in a rush while Kurt watched apprehensively. Sam leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving him dumbfounded. "See ya!" he said as he breezed out of the room. Kurt shrugged, got his jacket, and left the room humming Poker Face.


	2. Chapter 2

While the hallways were crowded with students eager to head home, Sam leaned against a row of lockers. He watched longingly as Mercedes walked arm in arm with her new boyfriend. She laughed and smiled with him. Sam stared at her as hard as he could, willing her to look his way. But she wouldn't even spare him a glance.

Sam sighed heavily. He knew she still had feelings for him, but what good did that do? Much as he hated to admit it, it was obvious that she was happy with Shane.

Just as he was feeling at his most gloomy and alone, Kurt's voice rang out above the clamor of departing students. "I can't _believe _her. Really!" he heard Kurt saying. A grin spread across Sam's lips.

He was still beaming as Kurt and Blaine approached. Kurt locked eyes with him and smiled back. "See you tomorrow, Sam," said Kurt.

"Have a good one, guys," replied Sam, looking only at Kurt.

Kurt's cheeks flushed pink. He and Blaine turned the corner and walked out of the school building.

"So what else did she say?" Blaine prompted, seeing his boyfriend looking lost in his thoughts.

"What? Who?" Kurt asked. His eyelashes fluttered as he returned to reality.

"Look at you! You're on another planet."

"I am not! I'm right here," insisted Kurt. He gave Blaine a deep kiss on the mouth to make his point. "Right here with you."

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks for coming back, but you were absolutely on another planet right now. A planet populated by adorable, slightly feminine, straight blonde boys, I suspect."

Kurt cringed. He'd managed to hide his feelings about Sam for almost a week, but sometimes Blaine could see right through him. His lip quivered. He hated keeping secrets.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Blaine said soothingly. "Honey, it's okay. Really. I'm not going to get all bent out of shape just because you have a silly crush on Sam. It's not like anything will come of it." He took Kurt's hand in his, hoping to reassure him.

Recoiling from his boyfriend in horror, Kurt lost his composure. Standing in the school parking lot, he burst into tears. "I can't take it anymore!" he shouted. "I can't!" At that, he ran off in the opposite direction from Blaine's sedan.

Blaine was stunned. He knew about his boyfriend's flair for theatrical reactions, but it seemed like their exchange had really touched a nerve. Was Kurt just being a drama queen, or was something more serious at stake? He continued to his car. After sitting there in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought, he sent Kurt a text message. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. Call me when you want to talk."

Kurt had made it to the far side of the school before collapsing in tears in a doorway. When he read Blaine's text, immaculately typed out as usual, he just cried harder. He responded with his own text. "Sebastian is right i dont deserve you."

A minute later, he got two more messages from Blaine. "I love you, Kurt. Please tell me what's going on," then "Whatever it is, we can fix it together." He dried the tears from his eyes and stood up to straighten his outfit. Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe they could fix it together. He walked back to the parking lot.

Sure enough, Blaine was still sitting in his car. The radio was on. Blaine was listening to the soundtrack to "Hello Dolly!" He quickly turned the volume down low when Kurt got into the car.

"Blaine, I did a really bad thing," Kurt began.

"Okay…" said Blaine. "Something happened with Sam, didn't it?"

"Yes," replied Kurt tersely. "It shouldn't have happened, and I shouldn't have kept it from you. I am so sorry." The silence felt oppressively heavy to Kurt. His phone buzzed, but he ignored it. "I just don't know what to do."

Blaine thought for a while before responding. "Well, I take back what I said about it being obvious nothing would ever happen. Clearly I was misguided about that. But honestly, it's not that big of a deal to me as you might think. You always change the subject when I try to bring it up, but I've been trying to tell you for a while now. I don't think monogamy is the be-all, end-all way for relationships to work. I love _you_, Kurt, and I know you love me. It doesn't matter to me if you fool around with other people – as long as you use protection. Tell me you used protection?"

"Oh my god, no!" Kurt practically screamed. "I didn't have sex with Sam! I would never!"

"Oh…" said Blaine. "Then… what happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "We were just talking. About his exotic dancing. And, it just sort of happened, that he danced for me. He stripped... All the way. But I didn't do anything but play piano and sing for him."

One again Blaine took Kurt's hand, and this time Kurt held it. Blain said, "I wish you'd told me. I hope you understand that that's what hurts me." The two hugged, and Kurt finally started feeling a little bit better.

Blaine continued, "Sam isn't my favorite person in the world, but he's a good guy. We both know him and I do trust him. So if you want to do anything else with him, I'm okay with that. But let's make sure to talk about it first."

"I don't know what I want to do. Or what he wants, for that matter," admitted Kurt. "All I know is that I love you and I am so glad to have you." He put his hands on Blaine's cheeks and shared a long, passionate kiss with his boyfriend. Blaine's hands wandered to Kurt's legs. "Let's go back to my room," Kurt murmured.

"You don't have to tell me twice," joked Blaine. He started the car and finally left the school parking lot.

Kurt checked his phone. A message from Sam: "Lets do that duet u pick the song." He'd have to ask Blaine for advice about that. But he decided to wait to bring it up until after the excitement. He held Blaine's hand as they headed for his house, humming to himself with eager anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Glee or Chicago.  
>Note: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement to continue! Dramatic climax coming soon.<br>_

Kurt sat down next to Sam in the cafeteria. "I've put a lot of thought into it, and I'm finally ready with the song for our duet," he announced.

"That's great," said Sam. He and Kurt hadn't talked more than casual words in passing since that afternoon two weeks ago. He was glad to hear that Kurt was still interested in doing a performance together. "So, what show tune are we gonna do?"

Flustered for a moment, Kurt stammered, "I don't _always_ pick show tunes, you know... It's just a coincidence that this happens to be one."

Sam chuckled and nodded, urging Kurt on.

"It's obvious to everyone that you're still hung up on Mercedes," continued Kurt. "She's my best friend and I know she's happy with Shane... but I also know that she's still in love with you. So I picked and arranged a song that will help you get her back."

Sam sighed. "Kurt, when I said I wanted to do a duet with you, I wasn't exactly hoping to get help with my girl problems from a..."

"From a what?" asked Kurt stiffly.

"That's not what I meant. I meant... I wanted to just, you know...," Sam trailed off, then finished shyly, "I wanted to spend some more time with you."

Kurt smiled and shrugged. "You will get to spend more time with me, while we practice our duet. It's from a musical you might have actually seen – Chicago?"

"Yeah, I've seen it," Sam replied, immediately picturing Queen Latifah in a glittering gold flapper dress.

"Good. I've reworked 'Razzle Dazzle' into a duet. I think it will be a great way to showcase our singing and your dancing. You'll need a tux, but I think one of mine will fit you."

"Oh, I have my own actually. I used it when I was dancing at that bar in Kentucky," said Sam.

The two spent the next week rehearsing every afternoon, practicing the song and figuring out the choreography. They never brought up the connection they'd shared with Sam's dancing. Both had a lot of fun, and they even spent one evening watching the whole Chicago movie together.

"Did you know that I first auditioned for the glee club with 'Mister Cellophane?'" asked Kurt.

"No way!" Sam laughed. "You're totally the least invisible person I've ever met."

"Why thank you," Kurt said, waving his hand in faux bashfulness.

Throughout the movie, the distance between them on the couch gradually disappeared. By the time the movie was over they were completely cuddled up together. Kurt sat in silence as the credits finished, tense with anticipation despite the pleasantness of the affection. He was just about to work up the courage to do something when he heard a quiet snore.

"Sam?" he whispered. There was no response. Kurt adjusted his shoulder to get more comfortable. He gently ran his hands through Sam's hair. It was showing more brown these days. He leaned back into the couch and fell asleep snuggled with Sam.

...

For the performance, they used the school auditorium. Kurt wore a shiny silver tuxedo and Sam wore the classic black and white.

"How can they see with sequins in their eyes?" Kurt belted out with enthusiastic jazz hands.

"Razzle dazzle 'em, and they'll beg you for more," crooned Sam.

With practiced theatricality, Kurt pulled off his top hat and pulled out a realistic-looking stuffed white bunny as he sang, "Show 'em the first rate sorcerer you are!" He threw the bunny to Sam, who tossed it in the air as he took off his own top hat to reveal two more stuffed animals.

Sam started juggling all three bunnies. As Kurt made an exaggerated clumsy fall, Sam stepped in front of him and continued singing, "Long as you keep 'em way off-balance, how can they spot you got no talent?"

Kurt picked himself up as the finished the song together. Their voices filled the auditorium in perfect harmony.

The rest of the glee kids were cheering and clapping excitedly. Only Rachel lacked enthusiasm. She pictured herself more as Velma than Roxy, but she thought she and Kurt would make a good team for this number. "That would have been so great for Kurt and _me_ to do together," she muttered to Finn.

"Wow, that was great!" called Mr. Schuester. "How is it that you two have never done a song together before? I think we should consider that for Regionals!"

Rachel huffed in disdain. No one noticed but Finn, who put his arm around her comfortingly.

Sam and Kurt took grand bows. Both were feeling the adrenaline rush of a successful performance. Kurt leaned in close to Sam and whispered, "See? I told you this would help."

Sam noticed how amorously Mercedes was looking at him as the cheers died down. He blew her a kiss. She surprised him by smiling back instead of blowing him off. Maybe this duet with Kurt really could help him win back Mercedes. But as he felt Kurt's breath on his ear from being so close, he wasn't sure if that was even what he wanted.


End file.
